


【理查恩】当夏

by marumaru3934



Category: Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumaru3934/pseuds/marumaru3934
Summary: 两个小年轻在夏天谈个短暂的恋爱埃莉诺绝赞频繁抢镜中连载中，会慢慢补完
Relationships: Enkichard
Kudos: 5





	【理查恩】当夏

一、  
理查记得那个夏天，阿基坦的阳光一如他童年与少年时代那般明媚，埃莉诺把这份明媚买到了海边，那栋漆着象牙白与婴儿蓝的别墅里，装着他二十年的人生里最宁静剔透却又悸动暧昧的时光。  
事实上，理查从未想过自己会过上那么一段心境如此安宁的日子，毕竟从外表就能看出来，理查可不是个安分沉稳的青年：他挑染的刘海，编成麻花的小辫儿；他高领无袖的内衬，在阳光下闪花人眼的镭射夹克；他背上的吉他，脚上的花球鞋，大红边框的墨镜，嘴里的泡泡糖。  
也不怪他图新鲜爱热闹，生在金雀花这样的家族，有着埃莉诺这样的母亲，自己又是这样英才横溢得惹神妒忌——二十岁的年纪谁都想恣意妄为，让天性在天上地下到处乱飞。  
他十九岁的弟弟杰弗里也是这么想的，想着想着就把埃莉诺崭新锃亮鲜艳如火的玛莎拉蒂偷偷开出来，美名其曰专门到车站来把哥哥接去别墅。  
“埃莉诺去镇上的集市了，说是酒行进了新货，晚上才能回来。”杰弗里一脚油门，跑车在寂静无人的路上穿梭，“瞧瞧这速度！——你要是想开我就告诉你钥匙在哪放，就当是我们共同的秘密。”说完朝理查抬抬眉毛，充满明示。  
“我是不会告密啦，你要担心的是约翰。”理查摘了墨镜展开双臂吹了个口哨，风把他的金发吹得杂乱，路边翠绿的梧桐一晃而过，天上的云彩慢慢悠悠。  
父母关系紧张，埃莉诺眼不见心不烦，从夫妻二人居住过的普瓦捷搬到了吉伦特省一个滨大西洋的小城，冲动之下干脆买了栋别墅，并招呼兄弟姐妹们暑假一起来住。理查无所谓假期住在普瓦捷或者其他什么城市，总之不会离开这个大区——他知道他的母亲如何爱着阿基坦这片土地。  
车子穿过高高低低的民房，杰弗里提到埃莉诺有个客人要在家里住一段时间，理查想大概是她从前在巴黎的老朋友之类的，也没多问，车一停就拎着行李大踏步地进了门。  
摘了墨镜打量屋里的陈设，吹了声口哨：“我还以为她会把整个普瓦捷的古董都搬过来，没想到布置得这么有现代感——嘿约翰，暑假作业做了多少？”  
没等约翰回答，很显然理查就是顺口那么一问而并不在乎答案，话音刚落就大步冲上楼，毫不意外地看到几个卧室门上分别挂了写着母亲和弟妹的名字的金属牌——这个有些幼稚的传统被埃莉诺从巴黎带到普瓦捷又带到大西洋海岸——而没挂牌的那扇门应该是留给他的。  
他哼着歌，想着待会洗个澡就去游泳池里泡一圈。他看到了后花园的泳池，虽然滨海的地方理论上来讲不需要这种鸡肋，但埃莉诺享受游泳的唯一原因也是必要条件就是水要清澈，于是暴殄天物地把一大片薰衣草给犁了，挖坑注水当泳池。理查倒不介意水清不清，只是赶了一上午路他实在懒得收拾装备跑到沙滩去，楼下的小池子明显更合他心意。  
然后晚上可以在阳台上来一杯利莱或是苏玳——他说了要一个有阳台的房间的——继续写为秋天准备的曲子。  
心情舒畅地握住门把手准备用力推开，结果在他按下把手的同时门从里面拉开，他一时没收住力气整个人向前扑，而门内的人影往里一闪，理查眼中的景色就变成了黑色大理石的地板，映照着自己越来越大的一张脸。  
开门的人以为他会脸朝地面跌倒，不由惊呼了一声。不过显然理查十分敏捷，他用手迅速撑住地面缩起双腿弹跳而起，呼了口气拍拍手上不存在的灰尘，抬眼瞧瞧门边的人——  
他以为会是打扫卫生的女佣，但很显然不是。  
或许他根本就是进错房间，眼前这个一边抱歉一边问他有没有事的人才是这间屋子暂时的主人。

按理说，理查心目中“好看”的标准从出生起就比别人高了太多：母亲是阿基坦芳名在外的美人，年轻时求娶的男人都要踏破普瓦捷老家的门槛；父亲年少风流英武非凡，不然如何惹得已为人妇的母亲一见倾心；生在上流社会的他更是继承了父母得天独厚的基因，看了二十年的声色犬马，什么好看的人没见过。  
这么好看的人他还真没见过。  
埃莉诺在巴黎的旧友如云，从晚宴上的下午茶姐妹到前夫家多如牛毛的裙带关系，当然也不乏她在品酒赏画骑马游船做美容听歌剧过程中结识的形形色色的行家。这些朋友们理查也见过许多，只要他在场，埃莉诺总会自豪地介绍自己最宠爱的儿子；而这些朋友们，无论是鸡皮鹤发的老贵妇还是青春少艾的小伙子，不论男女不论老少，都会发自内心地称赞埃莉诺生了个可爱极了的好儿子。  
“瞧瞧我这莽撞的儿子！”  
埃莉诺提早赶回，拎着在车库里抓个正着的杰弗里风风火火地进了门，正巧碰到这一幕。  
“杰弗！今天的除草归你了！下次再偷偷开车就给我刷游泳池去——”她探头朝楼下的杰弗里发出警告，随即扭头就换上热情的微笑拉住门内客人的手，“哦恩奇都我的朋友，非常抱歉你来的第二天我就这么忙碌没能好好招待你，我的儿子们又不争气，实在是见笑。”  
恩奇都平静地微笑摇头：“不会。我正要出去写生。”  
“哦当然，当然。我保证你回来后就能吃到加了我特制秘方的油封鸭。”埃莉诺亲切地拍拍青年的肩膀。  
恩奇都笑笑，伸手递出了一样东西：“我想这个应该是你的，理查。”  
手心里是一枚薄荷糖，大概是刚刚理查差点摔倒时从口袋里溜出来的。  
理查接过，撕开包装含在嘴里：“妈妈都跟你说了我什么坏话，教你一下就认得我。”  
“理什！”埃莉诺嗔他。  
缓缓下楼的青年回眸浅笑，却是朝着埃莉诺的方向：“您真是有个可爱极了的好儿子。”


End file.
